Of Smiles and Scowls
by Mummified Dreams
Summary: Their relationship had never been and will never be considered normal "friendship." 30 day OTP challenge for Itsuki/Kyon.
1. Holding Hands

**of smiles and scowls.  
day one – holding hands.**

"Closed space? Again?"

Kyon blinked up at the tall, slender figure standing before him. He remembered the term "closed space" well – the world of gray skies, cerulean monsters, and crimson warriors, like shooting-stars amongst drab clouds, rushed back to him….

Koizumi's smile was a bit more reserved than normal. His eyes were drooping and his gaze unfocused. "Yes. That's the twelfth time this month, and it's only just begun." He ran his long fingers through his sandy-brown bangs, combing out the sparse tangles. "There's something peculiar about these closed spaces as well; they're not normal. It's… difficult to explain. I can't even put my finger on the correct words to describe it."

The hum of engine motors buzzed in the background, white noise for their conversation. The two of them were standing near a busy city intersection that was a fair distance away from their high school, out of walking distance. They were spared a few quick, bemused glances – school had ended a while back, and it was odd to see a pair of high school students still wandering around in their uniforms (especially one that wasn't in the area). Although, in a city bustling with activity, people still pushed by them without giving it a second thought.

"So? What do you want me to do about it?" Kyon deadpanned as he crossed his arms, a firm scowl tainting his lips.

Koizumi chuckled, soft and strained. "I only wish for you to see the difference between this closed space and the ones that set the norm. I think you'd find it… interesting. Yes, that's the word I'd use." The way he held himself – the slouch in his shoulders and the wrinkles around his smile – emphasized his fatigue. Kyon couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for him; having to leave school (which was stressful enough by itself) after an hour or two of dealing with Haruhi only to go fight monsters seemed like a pain in the ass. The initial excitement and wonder of superpowers only lasted until reality was once again ready to throw its punches.

Kyon tilted his head, observing the esper with curious eyes. "Why does it matter? It's not my responsibility."

"Once again, I think that you'll find it unbelievably interesting." With pleading eyes, Koizumi extended his hand out for Kyon to take. "You won't regret it," he promised quietly, "but I understand if you deny my request. I would be wary in your situation as well."

His hand nearly trembled in the crisp autumn air, exhaustion taking its toll even in the slightest way. Despite reeking of weariness, Koizumi didn't look that disheveled – his uniform was still prim and tight, and his hair had only the tiniest ruffle in its waves. To any regular person (to any person that _wasn't _Kyon, he corrected himself with a dash of smugness), he would've looked like he always did: a handsome scholar without a care in the world. Kyon had gained experience at reading Koizumi's jumbled, masked emotions. He'd say he was pretty good at it, actually.

Kyon shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." It's not like he was in a position to refuse. He dragged his hands from their crossed position and gently touched Koizumi's palm.

A sigh of relief escaped Koizumi's lips. "Thank you. I owe you a favor."

"Just shut up and go."

"Right you are." He beamed at Kyon, genuine humor folding at the corners of his grin. "Close your eyes, please."

Kyon did as he was told. He felt Koizumi's fingers crawl up his palm to interlace their fingers. His touch was warm and his hold firm but shy – to the people hustling around them, it might've seemed like something romantic. Kyon shunned that thought immediately out of sheer embarrassment; no way would he look like that, not with _Koizumi_…!

After a few beats of no movement, Kyon grunted in annoyance. "What are you doing?" he asked, wanting to open his eyes.

"Aha, my apologies." Koizumi squeezed his hand, reassuringly. "I'm just enjoying the view."

"Move, or I'll punch you."

"Very well." A hint of impishness still lingered in his voice.

Koizumi took a step forward, leading Kyon by the touch of their fingers. Kyon followed after him obediently, and if he didn't know any better, he could've sworn that he heard Koizumi giggle once again.

He didn't have time to dwell on it, though, for the buzzing of engine motors and the drone of people's speech faded around him, as did the breeze on his cheeks. The only thing that remained stable as they crossed through dimensions was Koizumi's tender grip on his hand.

* * *

**A/N**: _oh wow an author's note i haven't done one of these in quite a while_  
_Hello! I'm Mummy, and this is my crappy 30 Day OTP Challenge! It's to rev me up for NaNoWriMo. It isn't very good, but... it's something?_  
_I just wanted to say that I'll be updating this every five days with five more entries until I reach thirty. That's the schedule, unless something comes up!  
Also, I'm terribly sorry for any grammar issues. I've been overrun with schoolwork lately, and I've been writing and beta'ing these myself at eleven o'clock at night, and my brain stops being able to reason after ten. Maybe this is written in gibberish, I don't even know. Please, bear with me! I only have the one day to work on them, after all. Maybe I'll go back and clean them up after they're all done.  
hahaha no  
_

_Thank you for reading! Even the fact that you clicked on this, whether you liked it or not, means an unbelievable amount to me! Thank you again!_


	2. Cuddling

**of smiles and scowls.  
day two – cuddling.**

Kyon didn't enjoy being touched. He frowned upon anybody getting too close to him, whether it was Haruhi and her tangents so animated that she spit in his face or classmates who patted his back for a job well done.

Koizumi was no better than any of those people; he was, by far, the worst. More than anything, Koizumi longed for pets and touches and cradles like a friendly rabbit or loyal dog. Even before this stupid, confused, secretive _thing _they shared became an actual _thing_, Koizumi's general touchy-feeliness poked all of Kyon's buttons and more.

Despite all of his complaints, though, the sight of Koizumi curled up in between his legs, his back to his chest, was sort of endearing. Kyon could only see half of his face, but that was more than enough – he drunk in the image of Koizumi's fluttering eyelids, pale cheeks, and relaxed lips. The smile Koizumi reserved for Haruhi and his peers was absent from his features; that smile grew strenuous to wear, as Kyon had been made aware. Kyon would agree – the boy looked much more peaceful without a smile on his lips. Even now, as his snores quivered and hands clenched in and out of fists, he was in complete serenity.

Kyon would boastfully tease him about that later. He was the only one who seemed able to quell Koizumi's rapid thoughts – a title he was proud to earn, by some stretch of the word. He was _inwardly_ proud, but he would never admit it to anyone… especially not to Koizumi himself.

With every breath the esper took, his back pressed further into Kyon's chest and stomach. His head craned down in front of him in a way that didn't seem comfortable at all, but he never seemed to mind. His arms were crossed, as well as his legs in standard Indian style as Kyon's wrapped around them. Kyon felt a bit claustrophobic – after all, Koizumi was basically sitting on him – but it was sort of sweet.

Well, Koizumi would view it as sweet. Kyon still saw it as annoying. Only the deepest part of his heart (the part that was too blotted with cynicism to thrive) would ever admit that he found Koizumi's passive face sweet or, god forbid, _cute_.

Hesitantly, Kyon pried his arms away from the cushions of the couch and reached out towards Koizumi's sleeping frame. His hands lingered in the air for a moment, unsure of their next move.

_ Uh._

_This is the part where I, like, hug him… right?_

_I don't know how to do this!_

_ I've done this like, fifty times and I _still _don't know how to do this!_

He grimaced. Yeah, he really wasn't cut out for relationships of any sort… just give him a house and a dog and he'd be set. Relationships were too damn confusing (especially for him – how he ended up with Koizumi in his arms rather than Haruhi or Asahina or Nagato was beyond his understanding… maybe it was all some horrible, oddly wonderful dream).

The pads of his fingers delicately stroked Koizumi's hair, too light a touch to disturb him. The strands were soft and luscious and smelled faintly of shampoo, conditioner, and gel. Koizumi tended to groom himself to near perfection. He supposed that flawlessly ruffled-but-contained hair was too perfect to be natural – a shame, really.

Kyon's fingers traced the boy's neck, tickling him a bit, before he snuck his arms around the other's waist and hugged him close. A soft murmur escape Koizumi's lips, something along the lines of, "I'm sleeping, you asshole," Kyon was sure. But he didn't seem all that disturbed, from what Kyon could tell. He was probably enjoying it and just keeping quiet so Kyon wouldn't flinch away. He wouldn't put it past him.

Kyon honestly didn't care, though, as much as the pessimistic side of his brain would beg to differ. He was too focused on Koizumi's warmth resonating throughout both of their bodies and the scent of the hair that Kyon nuzzled his way protectively into. Koizumi muttered another drawl of unintelligible, sleepy gibberish that was way too endearing for a normal person.

Yeah, he didn't like being touched.

But when it was Koizumi, with his soft face and lips and hair, he couldn't hold any room for complaints.


	3. Movies

**of smiles and scowls.  
day three – movies.**

Unfortunately for Kyon, when Koizumi had hopefully suggested going out to a movie, both of them failed to realize that there were only mediocre, low-budget films and mindless Hollywood pandering-to-the-brainless-demographic-of-the-present-day movies playing. In retrospect, Kyon supposed that they both should've researched what was showing before hopping on over to a theater and spending precious money on a title that only sounded interesting.

It wasn't a god-awful film, Kyon thought, although he was trying his best to keep his inner critic on a leash. If he approached everything with such a jaded outlook, nothing was going to meet his expectations.

Even so, he had a hard time ignoring the flimsy excuse for a plot, the cheap CGI effects, and the sub-par acting. The time he had watched Koizumi perform at the school culture festival had more believable actors than whatever they were watching.

The two were huddled in the center seats of the Western-style theater, near the bars for handicapped people. A group of children were in the rows closest to the television screen, while a few couples were speckled few and far between behind them. It wasn't much of a turnout.

Kyon's eyes wandered away from the screen to glance at Koizumi's face. Much to his unsurprised annoyance, he was met with Koizumi returning his stare, eyes twinkling as they reflected the light from the flashing images on the screen.

Kyon shot him a nasty scowl. He heard Koizumi giggle over the tedious dialogue on-screen, mocking him. The esper leaned in close, his lips brushing Kyon's ear and tickling the skin.

"You're much more interesting than the movie, you know," Koizumi whispered slyly. Each of his individual, tender breaths made Kyon's hair bristle and his entire body stiffen.

Kyon growled and flinched away. He wanted to snap at the smarmy boy, but… his deep voice would be recognized throughout the entire theater. It would carry, unlike Koizumi's murmur that could barely be heard over the beat of a butterfly's wings.

Koizumi pursued him, continuing to purr sweet lullabies into his ear. "I'm not quite that invested in the movie myself," he nearly whined, "so I would have no complaints if we ditched." The end of his sentence lingered in the air in a plead. His shoulder was snug against Kyon's, warm and inviting compared to the chill of the theater.

"This was fifteen bucks," Kyon hissed through clenched teeth, giving Koizumi an annoyed, half-glare. "We're staying." He tried to limit his tone to a hoarse whisper.

Koizumi pulled back a hair so Kyon could see his face through the darkened haze. "Is that so?" he asked, frowning dejectedly. He blinked at the other, optimism painted delicately onto his features.

"Maybe if you paid, but since this is my wallet, no."  
Koizumi huffed. "Fine. I understand." Even so, a mischievous gleam still sparkled in his eye. "I'll make do."

Kyon would've quipped at him, but he didn't want to talk any more over the scene. He doubted that the couples making out in the back and the children wailing in the front row would particularly care, but his own self-consciousness kept him from acting on his brilliant sarcasm.

Also, there was now a head plopped on his shoulder that wiped his thoughts clean.

"This is fine, too."

"What—"

Kyon slapped a hand to his mouth to keep himself from yelping. He scooted away, but try as he might, he couldn't worm any further away from Koizumi's head. He was trapped between the arm rests.

"Don't do that in _public_!" Kyon whispered frantically, glancing around him. Not a single soul paid him any heed.

Koizumi grunted in exasperation. "If you stop moving, nobody will even notice." He sounded way too calm and _way _too cheeky. He deserved a punch, that bastard….

Kyon stopped his squirming for a bit to calm himself down. The theater was so dim that maybe people _wouldn't_ be able to see Koizumi claiming his personal space as his own… he should just relax, yeah….

And, now that he had a chance to relish the feeling, Koizumi's head on his shoulder wasn't too bad. It was more interesting to concentrate on than the meaningless plot exposition that was spinning in circles.

"We can still leave, you know."

"_Shut up_."


	4. On a Date

**of smiles and scowls.  
day four – on a date.**

The nighttime air held a harsh chill in its bony fingers, prickling cheeks and eyelashes as the breeze blew by. It was just beginning to transition into winter, but the temperature could've fooled Kyon twice – even with his light jacket, goosebumps still pricked at his skin. The stars glittered overhead in the navy sky, staring judgmentally down at the two boys who walked side-by-side along the lamplight-lit path.

"It's cold," Kyon stated dumbly, clutching himself in a tight embrace. He rubbed his arms and chattered his teeth. Without proper attire, the slightly cool air was sub-zero.

Koizumi, on the other hand, was bundled up in so many scarves and coats that Kyon could barely make out his figure. He was adorn with a long, black trench coat with shining buttons that swayed near his upper thighs. A white scarf was wrapped around his neck, bashfully hiding his mouth and muffling his speech. "I do apologize. I wasn't expecting it to be this chilly," he said, a hint of worry in his voice. "My apartment is just a few blocks away. Woe is I; the romantic walk I had planned didn't turn out quite so romantic, did it?" He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and shrugged his shoulders, nonchalant towards his own self-pity.

"Don't use that word," Kyon grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"That word. _Romantic_." He hissed it like a disgusting poison.

Koizumi tilted his head softly. "I'm sorry; was that too soon? I tend to overstep my boundaries, as you've probably noticed." Kyon could tell by the tone of his voice that he was truly genuine.

Kyon turned his head away a tad to watch the trees sprout in their murkiness. "Whatever." Koizumi always planned stupid stuff for them to do together – dates, he called them. They were certainly the most stereotypical dates in the book: fancy dinners, cheesy movies, a night on the town… though neither of them had enjoyed the trivial activities that much. Koizumi had only wanted to please, but the constant, fretting glances he shot Kyon had ruined the date for the both of them. Their relationship wasn't_ normal_ enough for that sort of nonsense, Kyon thought bitterly. They were both dense, teenage guys – and while Koizumi had a bit of romanticist in his veins, artificial mood by riverboats and candlelight wasn't going to cut it.

Koizumi was defeated; this time around, he had only planned a walk for the two of them. It wasn't unpleasant, Kyon begrudgingly admitted to himself – all they did was talk, and although Koizumi had quite the mouth, he made sure that neither Haruhi nor philosophy were mentioned. Koizumi was really quite enjoyable to talk to, if he wasn't blathering on about topics Kyon didn't care about.

"You're pleasant as well. I could listen to your wit and commentary for hours," Koizumi complimented, eyes sly in the moonlight. He nudged Kyon's arm with his own.

Kyon cringed at his touch. "Shut up," he murmured, ignoring the deepening flush on his cheeks. It was too dark for Koizumi to notice, he hoped.

"I actually think this went better than any other of my schemes." He dropped the conversation, thank god. "Walking and talking… it's so simple, and yet so perfect. I don't think either of us are cut out for romantic dinners. I would imagine we'd be stared at, anyway… two high school boys on a date? Yes, I think the backlash we'd receive would be too shaking. Keeping on the down-low would be best. Miss Suzumiya could leap out at any corner."

Kyon breathed out a sigh. A wisp of swirling, white vapor drifted from his lips and flitted up into the sky. "There you go again," he slurred quietly.

"What was that?"

Kyon glared at him. "Do you honestly think Haruhi would care?" he challenged, raising a brow.

Koizumi blinked, eyelashes batting in confusion. "Would she care?" He brought a hand up to his cheek and tugged the scarf down. "I would say yes. I've seen her fume with jealousy towards Miss Asahina for even brushing your shoulder. To know that you were engaged in a relationship with somebody – and another man that she knows, at that – would be shaking to her. But, then again…." He chuckled, void of humor. "You are her key, not me. You'd know her better than I."

He hated how Haruhi was treated as a villain. It wasn't her fault – it was his for falling for goddamn Koizumi, out of all of his options.

He had no idea how he managed to do that.

"Just shut up before you ruin the moment," he said, trying to smooth out his rustled feathers.

"Of course."

Despite passive arguments and paranoia, the fresh, starry air coaxed both of them into a relaxing silence. Even though it was a tad boring, it wasn't bad; it was more pleasant than previous. But, even at the time, they hadn't been entirely unbearable, either.

After all, Koizumi was with him, and that made all the difference.


	5. Kissing

**of smiles and scowls.  
day five – kissing.**

Koizumi's lips were never gentle.

Try as he might to mask the crackled canyons on pink lips and masculine face with full, fluffed hair, Koizumi was not a woman. He lacked the gentle , serene purity that a virgin girl held in her grace – he was too jaded, too harsh. He could not be held delicately; he, after all, could not shatter with a mere brush of Kyon's fingers. While quieter than Haruhi, perhaps, Koizumi was still a _man_ – with his toned chest, sinewy arms, and sharp tongue.

And when Koizumi kissed him – when he violated every strand of thought that Kyon drew tight in his brain – his lips were _not _quivering as Haruhi's had been or as sweet as he imagined Asahina's to be. Koizumi was raw – and his lips, usually fashioned in a fake smile, held a cold truth to them that Kyon could only read when they were pressed to his. And that touch, that rough nip of the lips that swallowed and melted him, held so many words that neither of them knew how to phrase.

Koizumi would peck him on the cheek and on the forehead on occasion, but even such fleeting moments would still sting Kyon's skin. Men were toxic creatures, he supposed. It was his fault for dating one. But it wasn't an unpleasant sting; it felt fulfilling, true. He only ached for more.

"I'm sorry; I went too far again, didn't I…?" Koizumi would often apologize after he had kissed Kyon's lips to a swollen, vibrant red.

After a gasp and a gulp, Kyon would only glower at him. "You kill the mood every time you ask that," he'd breathe.

And Koizumi would prod at the other with his tongue once more, suckling on Kyon's bottom lip and breaking the skin by mistake. But it didn't matter; Kyon's mind was clouded with lust and his judgments were foggy. He only focused on Koizumi's lips moving against his, never tender but always ardent.


End file.
